


Jealousy

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, renun from nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Jealousy

 

Rikki had known the kpop group NCT for a while now; basically, ever since they had debuted. In fact, he had known Renjun since the seventh grade. It was around eight O’ clock at night. For the past four hours Rikki had been struggling to get a project for school done. Now with boredom setting in she pushed her work aside and started to text her friends. Suddenly she got a message from Mark, the message was aa reminder for the boys’ little party they put together and she was the only one invited. The reason was special. Over the past few years Rikki and Renjun had a close bond and when he debuted with the boys and spent more time with them it was then that they noticed a more romantic vibe between the two. However, Renjun was in denial so Rikki came up with a plan. The plan was to throw a party only inviting her and make Renjun finally admit his feelings for her. As Mark had put it; _“Operation make Renjun jealous.”_ Rikki had responded to Mark within seconds sending him this text; _“can’t wait! See you guys soon!(:”_ With it almost being time for the party that met choosing the right outfit. She roamed through her closet going over all of her selections cautiously then smirked as she remembered a new dress she got that she had planned to wear. The outfit was a red dress over the shoulder dress, which consisted of ruffles on the top in the front. The back of it showed all of her back and ended at her waist. Her accessories consisted of black high heels, some bracelets and her hair in curls. She had applied just enough make-up making sure not to overdo it then examined herself in the mirror. Rikki smiled grabbing her small bag the left. Her house was only a couple blocks away so the drive didn’t take too long.  She arrived knocking on the door; Johnny answered it then smirked upon seeing her outfit.

 

“You realize you don’t have to knock, right? Your family just come on in! Now this outfit…are you trying to put Renjun into cardiac arrest??” Johnny asks curiously.

 

“The plan is to make him jealous, isn’t it?” Rikki asks.

 

“I believe the plan was to make him jealous not to kill him. You look fantastic by the way!” Jeno adds as he walks by.

“Let’s hope Renjun thinks so.” Rikki whispers as she walks in. She goes over to join the other boys noticing one is missing which just so happened to be Renjun.

 

“Before you ask Renjun is still in the bathroom making himself all pretty for ya!” Yuta says with a smile as he pats Rikki on the shoulder.

 

“I HEARD THAT YOU DUMB FUCK! AND I JUST WANT TO LOOK NICE! IS THAT SO BAD?!” Renjun yells from the bathroom.

 

“If it has taken you thirty minutes then yes!” Ten yells at him as he pours himself a drink.

 

Rikki sighs but gives a tiny laugh and shakes her head, “now boys don’t tease.”

 

“You’re the one who’s going to be teasing Renjun in that dress.” Taeil mumbles under his breath.

 

“Okay enough from you ya tall glass of milk! Just hush and drink your drink!”

 

Taeil only shrugs but smirks knowing he is right. Rikki only shakes her head then grabs a drink for herself. Since the maknaes were not old enough to drink the older boys had brought in sparkling apple cider for them and since Rikki counted as a maknaes that was the drink she could choose. If she didn’t want that it was either pop or water. She chose the sparkling apple cider. Finally, after another ten minutes Renjun appeared from the bathroom his eyes landing on Rikki. After gazing over her outfit at first glance his breath hitched and he felt as if his heart was going to explode at any given moment.

 

“What’s wrong buddy can’t get any words out??” Mark asks with grin as he nudges Renjun’s side.

 

“I think he just want the room to himself so the two can get funky!” Haechan pipes in.

 

“Or you two can shut it before I chop off your dicks and throw them in a blender.” Renjun says through grit teeth.

 

“Awe someone is moody!” Haechan says ruffling Renjun’s hair. Renjun growls placing his hand on Haechan’s face before pushing him away. The push had caused Haechan to fall backwards and Renjun smirked proud of himself as he walked over to Rikki.

 

“You look beautiful Rikki.” Renjun says his voice filled with nerves as he rubs the back of his neck and looks down.

 

“Thank you Renjun. You look very handsome.”

 

Rikki’s comment had caused him to blush. The two began a conversation but as the night wore on it was clear that the plan had to be put into action. When Renjun had slipped into the kitchen to get a pop Mark shot a glace to the other boys then went over to Rikki.

 

“You ready to do this?” Mark asks.

 

“Definitely ready, let’s just hope this works.”

 

Mark waited for the right moment and when Renjun came back out he gave Rikki a tiny smirk. He began smooth talking her making sure Renjun could hear while a slightly annoyed Renjun joined Johnny and Jeno. Renjun couldn’t quite figure out what the feelings were but as he continued to watch his feelings became obvious.

 

“You look so stunning tonight Rikki, but your still beautiful even without the make-up.” Mark says taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Thank you Mark, your complement means a lot to me.” Rikki say blushing as she places a hand on his arm.

 

“Well it is my pleasure!” Mark replies giving a soft smile. To make it even more realistic Mark smiled gently at Rikki as he pushed a strand of hair from her face then took her hand into his. It was then that the boys noticed a very unhappy Renjun.

 

“Dude if it bothers you so much then go win her over! You like her and she likes you so what’s holding you back?” Johnny asks. Renjun thinks about it his jaw slightly clenched.

 

“I guess nothing really.” He whispers.

 

“Then GO win her over!” Jeno urges as he pushes Renjun. For a moment Renjun stops. He sets down his drink and sucks in breath. Letting out he goes over leading Rikki away. As Rikki stared into his eyes the jealousy was written all over his face, and on the inside, she smirked about it.

 

“Renjun wh-” Rikki’s questioned was cut short when Renjun tilted her chin up slightly then pressed his lips to hers. It was a tender kiss at first and little by little it grew. Rikki smiled into the kiss as they made it deeper. When the two needed air that is when they pulled apart. Renjun locked his arms around her waist as Rikki gripped his shirt their foreheads touching one another.

 

“So does this mean you love me?” Rikki asks softly.

 

“I always have since the first day we met and I always will.” Renjun whispers bringing her in for another kiss.


End file.
